En aquel castillo gris
by SukiKuroyume
Summary: Todo comenzó de una manera muy extraña pero no siempre lo que parece normal sera la excepción ...
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada! Axix powers Hetalia no me pertenece!.. Le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**_claro si fuera mio .. bueno pues no seria lo mismo_**

**este es mi primer proyecto asi que si les gusta espero que me lo hagan saber!**

**DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

Todo comenzó con algo muy simple pero en si nadie se imagino lo que después pasaría en todo su alrededor..

Arthur era una chico algo extraño por el parecer de todos sus compañeros de la escuela incluso para sus padres, era una persona muy callado y siempre tenía una mirada de aburrimiento en ella, sus ojos esmeraldas siempre tenían un poco de nitidez pero nada comparado con la de su hermano, ambos eran rubios pero el de él era un poco más oscuro, su forma de ser era diferente podría decirse que era muy extravagante de tantas maneras, pero si algo le gustaba eran las historias de criaturas mágicas. Su hermano Alfred por su causa era muy diferente a él de todas las maneras posibles ya que ella hablaba más y tenía una mirada de alegría de todo aunque no siempre era algo que le gustara a los demás ya que la mayoría de las personas llegaban a molestarse realmente mucho con su personalidad infantil.

Pero por mucho que nadie quisiera hacerlo sentir mal, lograba hacerlo, siempre corría hasta la parte más alta del pueblo en donde según él nadie pudiera encontrarlo. Se ondulaban sus cabellos cada vez que el viendo le daba directamente a la cara pero con cierto desdén en aquella silla improvisada. Arthur siempre lo encontraba porque por muy predecible que sea él aun se iba a ahí a esconderse de todos.

-Sabes algún día hare que todos ellos se arrepientan de haberme dicho eso..-dijo sin prestarle atención a su hermano mirando directamente al mar. Se levanto y comenzó a buscar una ramita para plantarla justo enfrente de él como señal de valentía, mientras que su hermano lo miraba con sus ojos esmeraldas con cierta curiosidad de su mirada muerta.

Arthur se levanto y se planto justo detrás de Alfred para poder revolverle el cabello. Alfred lo miro desde abajo ya que su hermano era más alto que él, este se dio la vuelta y le dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con cierto aire nostálgico.

-De cierta manera no me desagrada que quieras ser mejor –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Alfred no pudo evitar el sorprenderse ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba a su hermano hablarle de esa manera.- Pero.. no siempre será me mejor manera de resolverlo todo – bajo su mirada y sus ojos se posaron en los ojos de su hermano – Bueno.. ya es hora de regresar a casa ya se está haciendo tarde.

Con eso se dio la conversación por terminada, sino antes de que Arthur le tendiera la mano a su hermano para que se fueran juntos. Pasando por alto lo que en verdad le iba a decir a su hermano, sabía perfectamente que entre más tiempo se tardara en decírselo mas difícil sería para él, aunque con seis años de diferencia, en realidad no se esperara lo que pasaba.

En pocas palabras todo el camino fue muy silencioso para ambos aunque algo sonoro por las pisadas fuertes de Alfred que parecía enfadado por algo; cada paso parecía muy pesado como si no quisiera llegar a casa. Lo cierto era que Alfred sabía un poco de lo que iba a pasar gracias a que un día se levanto tarde por un bocadillo nocturno y escucho parte de la conversación de sus padres que sonaban algo frustrados por todo lo que estaba pasando. A sus dieciséis años seguía pensando como un niño por lo que se imagino otra cosa completamente diferente a lo que le esperaba.

* * *

Chán-chan!

si hay algún error de ortografía por favor díganmelo ~

espero que les guste eso.. ~ bueno solo para saber si puedo hacer lo que falta para terminarlo claro!

_no es ninguna cosa en especial pero.. si no hay reviews.. me sentiré muy mal y andaré emo en toda la semana y no podre hacer nada para la proxima TT-TT_

así que si hay alguna idea con gusto la incluire

HASTA LUEGO! ~


	2. ººMañanaºº

**Primero que nada! Axix powers Hetalia no me pertenece!.. Le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**_claro si fuera mio .. bueno pues no seria lo mismo_**

**este es mi primer proyecto asi que si les gusta espero que me lo hagan saber!~**

** Jum..como decirlo bueno le di un nuevo giro a la historia~ Esto hará que todo cambie! y claro como siempre digo algo pequeño se vuelve muy grande así que el próximo cap espero que me salga .. bueno mas largo, me puse feliz y no emo como esperaba xDDD **

**En aquel castillo gris **

* * *

ºº Mañanaºº

Lo cierto era que Alfred había pensado cosas tan raras para alguien para su edad. Todo comenzó con una charla con sus padres. "Mala señal" era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, mientras que una cuarta parte de su cabeza se encontraba en lo que hacía su hermano en la otra habitación.

Todo pasaba muy rápido para Arthur, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su preciado hermano. Lo amaba era la verdad, pero algo en él lo hacía comportarse tan frío con él ¿Acaso seria el hecho de que no eran de la misma sangre? o ¿simplemente era el hecho de que era su personalidad tan infantil? Todo el tipo de preguntas posibles recorrían su mente en aquellos momentos. De la nada alzo la cabeza en un solo fluido movimiento al sentir la mirada de su hermano posada en él, cruzo los brazos, comenzó a dar golpecitos con la punta de su zapato al suelo, mientras posaba su mirada en la ventana de la habitación esperando a que sus padres terminaran de hablar.

-¿Cuándo ira a terminar todo esto? – dijo para sí mismo dentro de su cabeza, mientras miraba a su reloj de mano y de nuevo a la ventana, hizo lo mismo una, dos, tres veces desesperado.

Debía de reconocerlo, su simple existencia le provocaba algunas preocupaciones. Pero su mayor preocupación en ese momento era el cómo se sentiría Alfred al saber la verdad.

Todo pasaba muy lento, el tick, tack del reloj sonaba en la cabeza del ojiazul como un taladro recordándole a cada segundo que pasaba que algo malo iba a pasar.

-A-Alfred.. –dijo su padre algo nervioso, mientras miraba de reojo a su madre que se encontraba en la cocina.- Y-yo tengo que confesarte algunas cosas que no creo que…

-Las tome muy bien ¿no? – Contesto este con un tono socarrón y arrogante – la verdad .. creo que a mi edad ya puedo recibir esas noticias ¿no? – dijo una vez más aun más aburrido.

-Supongo pero..

-Solo dilo –dijo el rubio sin interés, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hermano.

-T-Tú eres .. – por alguna extraña razón que el rubio no entendía su padre no podía terminar las oraciones hasta un punto que lo molestaba.

-¿yo soy? Vamos viejo! Dilo de una buena vez! – respondió Alfred sin ninguna pizca de compasión por su padre.

-Tú..eres adoptado Alfred, nosotros queríamos decírtelo desde hace tiempo pero .. no se nos dio la oportunidad – cada palabra que salía de la boca de su padre era como una daga para él, cada vez lo confundía más, lo cierto era que ya lo sospechaba pero, no entendía el porqué hasta ahora se lo decían.

-P-porque..¿Por qué hasta ahora me lo dices? –dijo el ojiazul directamente, desvío la mirada de la persona a la cual le llamaba padre y miro directamente al suelo.

-Lo cierto es que todo esto tiene una razón.. – respondió el hombre, buscando con la mirada a su madre que se acercaba a la pequeña sala.

-Alfred –dijo decidida aquella mujer de cabello color .. yo.. ¡Quiero que vengas conmigo a Estados Unidos!

-Emily.. – cerro lo ojos con fuerza como si no quisiera que no la vieran a la cara-.

– Alfred cariño he de admitir que eso no es todo, yo e decidido separarme de este hombre.

Con la última parte que pronunciaron los labios de su madre su cabeza hizo un click, Arthur no era su hermano de sangre, no había absolutamente nada que los uniera y lo único que pudo hacer ese lazo que fue el matrimonio de sus padres se había acabado. Se levanto de golpe y salió de la casa sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Su padre se levanto de la silla donde se encontraba con el propósito de alcanzarlo hasta que noto que alguien lo agarraba firmemente del brazo impidiéndole que se moviera.

-Sabes no es algo que se pueda decir y tomarlo muy a la ligera.

Tanto su padre como su madre "adoptiva" miraron a Arthur muy sorprendidos por lo que acaba de decir este.

-Creo que tienes razón..

-Pero Artie, si se hace de noche y no a regresado ..

-No se preocupen se perfectamente a donde ira, y si se hace de noche ire a buscarlo no importa que . –dijo muy seguro de sí mismo aunque un poco preocupado al fin y al cabo.

* * *

-me acabo de dar cuenta de que es muy corto lo que escribí ... humm. Bueno como buena persona que soy dejare que alguien hable! ~

Conciencia: Holas a todos soy sus conciencias y quiero que nos sigan leyendo HASTA EL FINAL ~

Bueno es cierto hay que hacer lo que nuestra conciencia nos diga, siempre, siempre, siempre...

**Ahora el único review que me mandaron tacaños!~ (bueno en_ realidad no esperaba mucho después de un día de haberlo publicado_)**

MyobiXHatachiin: Pues en realidad.. creo que me leiste la mente porque eso era en lo que en verdad estaba pensando xDDD aunque el amor viene después jujuju ~ (me sentí Francia por un instante)

**Por cierto quiero anunciar algo así que mejor les digo ahorita para saber que hacer después todavía nose que hacer si un AmericaXInglaterra O un FRXUK para abreviar AYUDENME~**

**_por cierto algún review? _**

**Nadie..?**


	3. ºººRecuerdosººº

**Primero que nada! Axix powers Hetalia no me pertenece!.. Le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**_claro si fuera mio .. bueno pues no seria lo mismo_**

**este es mi primer proyecto asi que si les gusta espero que me lo hagan saber!~**

** El próximo cap espero que me salga .. bueno mas largo aun, me puse feliz y no emo como esperaba xDDD de nuevo .. si no veo algo nuevo me voy a morir y no escribiré mas y me tardare más de una semana, semana, semana..**

* * *

_**ººººººººEn aquel castillo grisºººººººº**_

_**ººº recuerdosººº**_

**En cuanto más pienses en olvidar, más recordarás lo sucedido.**

**Es increíble la facilidad con la que unas simples palabras pueden romperte el corazón, pero con ello no puedes evitar el sentir el dolor que realmente sientas en el fondo.**

**Siempre te confundirás cuando pienses que estás cerca de entenderlo..**

**ººAlfredºº**

Mantuve mis ojos muy abiertos mientras que cada segundo seguía lastimándome igual, cada vez que tenía tiempo me dirigía cada vez más a la puerta hasta que salí de ahí, di una carrera desenfrenada mi lugar "especial" cada paso parecía eterno. Hasta llegar a su pedacito de cielo, Se sentó en su silla improvisada, sintió como algo jugaba con sus mejillas y recorría lentamente su cara, no se había percado de que estaba llorando y lo hizo todo el camino, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que quedo realmente inmóvil.

-N-no entiendo el porqué esto me a-afecta tanto – me reproche a mi mismo en voz alta.

No entendía el porqué mi modo de vida simplemente no me lo permitía, pero con tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza pude percatarme de que nunca lo trate como un hermano; simplemente era algo más que eso.

Continuaba mi tortura, solo podía observar como se escondía el del mi vista poniéndome más nervioso.

-¿A caso era un nueva forma de tortura? – me pregunte sin realmente saber si iba a obtener una respuesta a mi pregunta.

Caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en las cosas que me podrían pasar : primero, no se por qué demonios me sentía tan molesto, nervioso e incluso inconforme con eso, un héroe como yo no se podía sentir a si. En segundo lugar ¿por qué al principio reaccione así? Y ahora estoy tan nervioso y en tercera ¿Por qué no estoy en casa tratando de arreglar ese matrimonio para que mi madre no valla y me dejen sin Arthur?...

Con solo pensarlo pude sentir que un extraño calor indundaba mis mejillas de un extraño sentimiento. Mire a los lados para saber si habían testigos de aquella escena, me toque las mejillas y comencé a darle pequeños golpecitos para que se pusieran de un color normal pero único que conseguí fue que se me pusieran más rojas por culpa de los golpes. Como me podía sentir tan vulnerable en esos momentos pero a decir verdad me trajo recuerdos…

* * *

**Flashback**

Un día que …teníamos que ir a ver el cumplimiento de nosé cuantos años de un castillo, bueno no fue muy al estilo super-man ; si me la pase horrible; me obligaron a ir a ese evento al cual de solo escucharlo sonaba aburrido; Arthur me conto una historia del lugar pero a decir no estaba muy interesado pero aun así escuche era eso o prestarle atención a lo que decían.

-Sabes es increíble como alguien puede romper tu corazón y sin embargo sigues amándole muy a tu pesar - me dijo de un momento a otro con cierta melancolía contenida.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? – le pregunte mirándolo directamente a su cara con cierta curiosidad en los ojos.

-La verdad no tengo la menor idea pero.. –se paro en seco, seguido de un largo suspiro- ¿Sabes? Esta es una de mis arquitecturas favoritas.

-¿Por qué? – le volví a preguntar, para tratar de tapar aunque sea un poquito todo lo que tenía que aguantar en este lugar en verdad me aburría.

-Se dice que aquí –trago saliva – vivía una antigua familia rica, que bueno como verás ahora no hay rastro de aquella arquitectura. Era algo que no parecía de este mundo por la época en la que vivieron pero.. tenían dos hijos, que al parecer no todas las cosas que pasaban ahí eran normales del todo…

-¿y? – no pude evitar interrumpirlo pero la historia se estaba poniendo interesante y no quería que parara de contarla.

-Se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos extraños y que después de eso ya nadie volvió a ver a esa familia dejando abandonada su casa sin ninguna razón aparente.

Al principio pensé que me estaba engañando pero siempre que pasaba por aquella casa o castillo, la verdad no sabía como diferenciar una de otra, sentía algo extraño ¿frío? Tal vez.

Me sacudí un poco al recordar todo, pero a pesar de todo aun me quede con la duda.

-¿Por qué se comporto así exactamente ese día?.

* * *

Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro esperando una respuesta pero nada se me ocurría. Mire hacia el cielo tratando de adivinar que hora era pero a decir verdad no tenía la menor intención de regresar a la casa por lo menos después de un largo rato, cruze los brazos y me fije que justo en frente de mi se encontraba el bosque que daba con aquella casa, aunque había muchos carteles de no pasar pero decidí ignorarlos hasta que vi que una persona se encontraba vigilando el área lo cual era demasiado raro para un pequeño pueblo como este.

Cuando se encontró distraído por una pequeña ardilla aproveche para pasar con sumo cuidado de que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Fue muy fácil encontrar la casa ya que era muy aparatosa, además de que era la única cosa que se encontraba ahí además de los árboles .

Entre a la casa pero me percate de que las cosas que estaban adentro eran muy viejas y demasiado raras hasta el punto de que daban miedo con solo verlas, al igual que se notaba el lujo en cada rincón de aquella morada, para cualquier vagabundo eso sería la gloria aunque todo estuviera lleno de polvo.

–¿en verdad me creí el que sea cierto lo que dijo Arthur?- se reprocho a si mismo una sola vez sin realmente saber el porque esta ahí.

Para su familia no era exactamente lo mismo..

* * *

-Arthur …-dijo por enésima vez su madre con un tono cada vez más desesperado.

-Art..

-Bueno ya entendí.. tienen razón ya fue demasiado tiempo para pensar – contesto el ojiverde mientras se ponía una chaqueta que se encontraba justo alado de él.

-Solo ten cuidado Honey…

- No te preo..cupes y-yo ya no soy un niño –se trabo un poco al pronunciar lo que quería pero ¿Por qué? Fue lo que se pregunto su madre adoptiva, mientras su padre sacaba un poco de vino para él sin importarle realmente lo que pasaba.

Arthur salió de la casa y se dirigió a el lugar especial de su hermano, pero se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie se encontraba en ese lugar. Camino lentamente por el lugar examinándolo y se detuvo justo en frente de una rama que se encontraba clavada en la arena. Arqueo una de sus cejas pobladas haciendo como efecto una mueca extraña. Miro una y otra vez a lo lejos tratando de buscar una respuesta que parecía no llegar a él.

La noche era inevitable y él seguía ahí aun sin ningún tipo de respuesta hasta que logro ver a lo lejos a aquel castillo, y con más fascinación se iba acercando a él aunque se olvido por completo que estaba buscando a su hermano. Parecía como si algo lo estuviese llamado. Aquellos orbes esmeraldas ya no parecían muertos en vida , aunque de vez en cuando no lo parecían pero en ese momento se podía distinguir un poco de curiosidad en ellos.

– la verdad no tengo la menor idea.. del ¿Por qué?, estoy muy confundido,..- se dijo a si mismo, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la casa como por acto de reflejo en ese instante sin realmente importarle nada de lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

- Nada de esto tiene sentido… como una familia que lo tenia prácticamente todo pudo dejarlo al merced de todas estas personas..- cada vez que se acercaba mas, más grande era su confusión - Si lo tenían todo y lo peor como pudieron desaparecer de la nada- se seguía cuestionando.

No vio nada en el transcurso del camino o más bien no quiso darse cuenta. Entro muy silenciosamente aunque, él sabia que algo andaba mal parecía como si hubiese vivido en aquel lugar desde hace tiempo pero no supo el por qué. Todo se tornaba cada vez más misterioso incluso macabro, se dirigió directamente al salón principal de la casa investigando con la mirada cada rincón de aquella casa hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en algo muy curioso a su parecer. Encontró algo muy fascinante según él, aquella casa tenia más de 100 años pero había un espejo que parecía no tener más de unos pocos días ya que a comparación con las otras cosas de la casa este no tenía polvo. Se acerco lentamente al espejo y le puso su dedo índice para probar si había algo extraño en él, pero pareciera que algo se estuvo quemando en el ya que al hacer contacto con este pareció quemarle y se alejo de ahí sin realmente fijarse a donde iba hasta que choco con algo que pareció agarrarle.

-T-t duele - se quejó su hermano poniendo su mano en su propia cabeza al mismo tiempo que la movía lentamente de un lado a otro.

-Al-Alfred pero.. ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – le reprocho el mayor con autoridad de madre soltera. – Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti .. ¿acaso no pensabas volver?

-Yo.. la verdad – Él menor no sabía que decir y se tomo más de un minuto en contestar- no tengo la menor idea solo recordé ciertas cosas de este lugar y vine pero la verdad aquí no da mucho la luz aquí así que no me di cuenta de si ya era de noche, pero cuando vine todavía estaba el crepúsculo..

-Serás un ..

-Gran hermano menor con una gran sonrisa y realmente eres único – le completo la frase sin darle la oportunidad de terminarla.

-Ya quisieras que yo dijera eso – le reprocho con algo de ironía.

Alfred se acerco a Arthur tomándolo de su cintura, mientras acercaba su rostro al de su hermano poniéndolo cada vez más nervioso dejando salir sin previo aviso un rubor casi tan rojo como al de una rosa.

-¿Por qué te pones así? – le pregunto el ojiazul al darse cuenta de su reacción.

-pues.. son cosas de adultos así que no preguntes niño – respondió indignado mirando para otro lado.

El mayor comenzó a incomodar al igual que su cara cada vez se ponía más roja y se soltó del repentino abrazo de su hermano al mismo tiempo que lo dejaba bastante confundido por su comportamiento, al igual que el color de su cara que ya estaba tomando un color más normal.

-Sabes este espejo me tiene nervioso.. cuando lo toque me quemo –le dijo el ojiazul a su hermano algo confundido dejando por un lado lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡OLVIDATE DE ESO Y VAMOS A LA CASA! – dijo de la nada recordando que eso fue lo primero que fue a hacer. Aunque una parte de él se moría de curiosidad porque la había pasado exactamente lo mismo.

Camino a la casa se fue maquinando algo para poder investigar lo que paso, aunque en el fondo realmente no pensaba que fuera una buena idea..

* * *

-me acabo de dar cuenta de que es bueno es un poco más largo que el anterior ... humm. Bueno como buena persona que soy ME TARDARE MUCHO MÁS EN SUBIR UN CAPITULO MUAhahahaha.

**Ahora el único review que me mandaron tacaños!~ -de nuevo - me desilusionan...**

MyobiXHatachiin: La verdad lo se USXUK ya lo sabia pero.. la verdad no lo quería abreviar ;d -MENSAJES SUBLIMINALES UUIIIUU- y en cuanto la actitud.. bueno esque pensé hacer desde el principio este fic algo largo :D

**Por cierto quiero anunciar algo :**

**En el próximo cap. va a haber algo de fantasía y si todo tiene que ver con el bendito espejo .. y lo demás me lo callo para que sea sorpresa.**

**-Pueden consumir lo que quiera en total sus padres pagan!~ wuuujuuu **

**_por cierto algún review?_**

**Nadie..?**

_**me abandonan de nuevo TT-TT**_


	4. ¿Qué?

**Holas a todos y a todas 8B**

**Bueno como todo mundo sabe Hetalia no me pertenece en lo absoluto y con ello quiero decir que no es mío .. por ahora**

**Advertencias:**

**Para mí todo lo que hice está bien ****fumado.(****?) **

**Aquí hice que todo fuera narrado por Arthur puede tornarse algo extraño pero espero que sea de su agrado.**

**:::::::::::::¿Qué?:::::::::::::::::::**

**Arthur::::**

Me levante muy temprano al día siguiente, no encontraba nada que hacer antes las pequeñas cosas que me mantenían algo distraído hoy parecían desaparecerse, no entendía nada pero un gran dolor de cabeza tal vez era el culpable gracias a ello no pude dormir. Me sentía extrañado pero a la vez me sentía dolido y por algo demasiado familiar.

Ordene mi cama como todas las mañana pero esta vez lo hacía por escapar un rato de las cosas que sabía que me iban a estar torturando estos días, lo cierto era que nunca me había gustado mentir pero lo hacía cuando lo tomaba como un método absolutamente necesario para protegerme. Salí un rato sin saber realmente a donde iba tal vez lo único para quitarme estos pensamientos era un poco de aire libre ¿acaso eso es normal?, me lave la cara para terminar de despertarme y salir un rato a caminar. Me sentía realmente ajeno a todo pero como si fuera un reflejo toque el espejo sin sentir nada en realidad y me sentía preocupado, sabía perfectamente que ese espejo no era normal pero ¿Por qué ahora?.

-¿Por qu..- me detuve a la mitad de lo que iba a decir porque note por el espejo que algo se movía en la parte de atrás de la sala justo donde entraban o salían de los cuartos.

Me mantuve quieto solo para asegurarme que no se trataba de algún ladrón pero me hervía la sangre al sentirme tan inútil en aquel instante, sentí que alguien me tomaba de los hombros y me obligaba a dar la vuelta para estar frente a frente lo único que me limite a hacer fue a dejarme llevar y a cerrar los ojos para prepararme mentalmente para golpear a aquella persona, pero cuando me di cuenta que podía ser tomado como una señal de debilidad. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me di cuenta que mi "agresor" era Alfred con unas pequeñas lagrimillas en sus ojos azules con aquella carita de perrito azotado que hacía cuando le tenía miedo a algo o cuando quería algo.

Trato de contener el llanto pero no pudo, antes de que se abalanzara a darme un abrazo para esconder su rostro pude observar se nuevo su rostro en realidad me había equivocado su cara no parecía a la que realmente hacia cuando quería algo esta vez se notaba un poco triste y desolado. Me equivocaba y muy en el fondo lo sabia él no parecía triste parecía torturado.

Aquella cara que siempre hacia de niño jamás la olvidaría y mucho menos pensaría que fuera algo tan simple como la tristeza misma, la gente podría pensar que es lo mismo que equivocada estaba cuando lo pensaba.

-¿En verdad crees que es cierto lo que dicen? – le pregunte sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta de Alfred a causa de su rostro tan espantado.

-Y-yo no tengo la menor idea de lo que en verdad siento… - hizo una pausa y respiro hondamente para tranquilizar un poco su tono de voz – solo me levante y .. –se detuvo a la mitad de la frase y dejo de mirarme, ladeo un poco la cabeza y comenzó a mirar a la nada dejando su estado de ánimo al olvido.

-¿Y?- insistí por primera vez al ver que encontraba realmente ido.

-Yo .. – me miró y luego a lo dejo de hacer mirando de nuevo de un lado a otro como si estuviera inspeccionando en donde se encontraba. Me tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta donde se detuvo un rato hasta que finalmente salió.

No dije nada, algo realmente raro estaba pasando y el parecía no saberlo ¿o eso es lo que quería pensar?, había tantas cosas en mi mente que realmente no sabía que hacer cada vez me confundía más con mis preguntas aparente mente absurdas. Me he callado todo este tiempo lo que realmente sabia pero en realidad ¿traería algo bueno al final? Y en lo cierto estaba que nunca tuve la intención de que Alfred supiera algo.

Tiempo atrás invente aquel rumos para que él no se acercara a esa casa y realmente me sirvió de mucho que tuviera esa actitud para lo extraño o más bien que fuera tan miedoso, voluble y espantadizo. En esos momentos nunca pensé en la verdadera ignorancia de las personas con el solo hecho de decirles una cosa se lo creían y se los contaban a otras personas y así sucesivamente como una pequeña cadena sin intención de acabarse.

Los minutos pasaban y yo no me opuse y realmente tenía ganas de decir algo hasta que deje a un lado mis pensamientos y observe a donde nos dirigíamos.

-Alfred. . – lo llame pero no me hizo caso y siguió caminando hacia ese maldito castillo, trate de oponerme pero el simplemente no me dejo. Deje de caminar dejando todo mi peso en su mano pero camino como si nada, parecía no importarle en lo absoluto siguió caminando como si nada hubiese pasado.

Me sentí espantado en mis expectativas Alfred era un debilucho, sensible y algo egocéntrico pero cada milisegundo que pasaba no podía evitar el inquietarme cada vez más con aquel desdén tan inusual que tenía en aquel momento.

-¿Espantado? – me pregunto de un momento a otro con otro tono de voz, mientras pasábamos el umbral de la casa que parecía aun más siniestra que el día anterior.

-¿Por quién demonios me tomas?- le pregunte sin realmente querer saber la respuesta.

-Por un completo inútil que no pudo sostenerse su propio mundo mientras buscaba una salida como un completo cobarde… -respondió al uníoslo con una sonrisa algo macabra mientras movía los dedos de su otra mano, pero a la vez sonaba algo dolido.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca me hacia recordar a alguien que conocía perfectamente y con ello no podía el evitar querer golpearlo con todas fuerzas. Trate de mirarlo a los ojos pero el simplemente se negaba a hacerlo. Se detuvo en seco y comenzó a hablar con la fuerza de un suspiro y prácticamente eran inaudibles para mí aunque me encontrara justamente a su lado. Me acerque un poco para saber que era lo que decía pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo dejo de hablar y se dio la vuelta para que de nuevo estuviera lejos de mi mirada pero esta vez dejo que los viera.

Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa que me dio al darme cuenta de que sus ojos ya no eran azules sino verdes y un verde esmeralda tan familiares, no pude evitar el quedarme viéndolos como acto de reflejo pero su mirada parecía cansada incluso algo enferma. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi sorpresa abrió la boca para decir algo y al mismo tiempo la cerró como acto de reflejo.

-Sabes te he estado esperando estos últimos años y sabes .. no estoy muy contento con el simple hecho de que me hagas esperar tanto..- me dijo finalmente mientras me apretaba más la muñeca donde ahora me tenia agarrado hasta un punto en el que me lastimaba. -¿te duele?- Me apretó aun más hasta el punto de obligarme a hacer una mueca. – no me digas que eso es todo ¿Por qué no dices nada?, ¿Nervioso?, ¿ O acaso te comieron la lengua? Jejeje –rio con sarcasmo al mismo tiempo que me apretaba más la muñeca.

-Pasaron años y sigues igual de crédulo.. crees que esto me va a doler más de lo que ya me hiciste idiota- le respondí finalmente aunque me temía que mi voz saliera algo quebrada a causa de el dolor que sentía.

-Oh .. tienes razón pero para tu buena suerte todavía no llego a odiarte tanto como para hacerte un daño mayor –se volvió a reír de mi con más fuerza y me soltó lo suficiente como para no lastimarme.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – le pregunte sin restarle importancia a lo que me había dicho cada palabra que cruzaba con él me traían malos recuerdos -¿Qué haces aquí?¿para que demonios me quieres a mí de nuevo? – le lanzaba las preguntas sin darle la oportunidad de contarlas todas.

-¿Yo?.. pues yo solo soy tu hermanito querido y solo eh venido a traerte de vuelta a donde perteneces y de donde tú nunca debiste de haber salido y en cuanto a lo demás.. –se quedo pensando unos instantes y me miro algo enojado – la verdad ya se me olvido lo que me preguntaste pero de seguro debe de ser información basura como tú o a lo mejor eso ya lo saber perfectamente solo que no te quieres dar cuenta como siempre.

-En verdad eres un .. – me detuve al recordar que debía de mantener mis estribos ya que él en verdad no valía la pena.

-Bueno como todo ya está aclarado inútil debemos irnos –se acerco a la sala y se dirigió al espejo con una sonrisa algo sombría.

- No voy a ir a ninguna parte y mucho menos si es contigo.

-No te pregunte nunca si querías ir – me respondió cortantemente mientras estiraba su brazo y tocaba el espejo haciendo que saliera una luz brillante dejándome cegado por unos instantes.

Cuando recobre la visión no estaba en la misma casa y nada era como yo lo recordaba y de alguna manera bizarra comenzaba a entender todo lo que estaba pasando mi hermano Scott me traía aquí porque quería algo de mí pero aun así no lograba entender lo que quería de Alfred.

-No puede ser, no puede ser – comencé a renegar a solas mirando de un lado a otro tratando de buscar a Alfred sin resultado alguno -¿Por qué?¿por qué? – cada vez me sentía más confundido pero aun más raro porque estaba hablando solo.

Me tire al piso dándome por vencido al no encontrar por el pasillo a mi hermano pero tenía una lujosa alfombra roja mirando hacia el techo que estaba lleno de pinturas de bien gusto y me lo quede mirando por un buen tiempo sin pensar nada en realidad, me di la vuelta y cerré los ojos por un momento hasta que comencé a escuchar que alguien se acercaba. Me pare y me sacudí un poco el polvo que tenía en mi ropa para estar un poco más presentable.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – me pregunto la sirvienta de la casa que se veía realmente cansada mientras me veía a los ojos con cierto aire de intriga para que le respondiera. Desvié la miraba y me di cuenta de que justo detrás de ella se encontraba Alfred con cara de confundido pero me sonrió.

-Ah.. lo lamento yo soy.. –me detuvo en seco al no encontrar un buen nombre y comencé a buscar un objeto que me pudiera dar una idea.

-¿Y bien?¿Tú eres?

-Yo soy – comencé a ponerme nervioso al no encontrar nada hasta que vi una cortinas de color café las cuales me daban una idea de un nombre – James Brown

-¿James Brown?...- se quedo pensando unos instantes mientras nos miraba a los dos de arriba abajo tratando de buscar algo – acaso..¿ustedes vienen por el trabajo?

-N- le tape la boca a Alfred con mi mano para que no hablara de más – en efecto señorita nosotros venimos por el trabajo pero la verdad nos estábamos preguntarnos si el dueña de esta hermosa morada nos dejaría quedarnos aquí porque no tenemos ningún lugar a donde ir en estos momentos. – Le respondí a la sirvienta con el tono más relajado que pude hacer para que no sospechara nada en absoluto.

-En efecto el trabajo es de tiempo completo – comenzó a caminar y la seguí por instinto al igual que Alfred aunque él estaba más confundido que antes.- Les voy a enseñar sus respectivas habitaciones espero que sean de su agrado – nos decía mientras nos miraba de reojo mientras caminaba de una manera no muy disimulada causando que casi se cayera y me obligara a detenerla – G-gracias bueno continuando con todo ustedes tendrán el honor de cuidar a el príncipe, el se levanta a mas tardar a las siete de la mañana como máximo así que deben de estar despiertos antes de esa hora a mas tardar las seis de la mañana para que se 1puedan vestir y ponerse presentables para no causar malas impresiones además debo de agregar que aquí no se les permite tener ningún tipo con contacto con el príncipe solamente está permitido contestar a lo que se pregunte y no hacerlo de mala manera. –finalizo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El camino fue silencioso hasta las habitaciones cuando por fin nos dejaron solos Alfred me miro confundido y solo me limite a sonreírle para tratar de darle un poco de confianza y algo de tranquilidad.

-Ahora.. ¿exactamente que recuerdas?

-Solo recuerdo hasta que me encontraba hablando contigo y nada….

-…. –me quede pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado pero lo único que se me hacia presente era la plática que había tenido con mi hermano Scott – creo que debes de dormir mañana será un día largo para ti ..

-tal vez tengas razón … pero ¿me puedo dormir contigo solo por esta noche? – me pregunto algo avergonzado y con un tenue sonrojo.

-no creo que sea correcto y mucho menos aquí pero dejare la puerta abierta si se te ofrece algo después – le sonreí y me di la vuelta para no ver su cara de desilusión y entre al cuarto con cierto aire de culpabilidad.

Me tire en la cama sin realmente estar cansado pero necesitaba estar seguro de que lo que estaba pasando era una parte del plan de mi hermano o era un simple error, mire el techo de nuevo solo que esta vez lo mire analizando cada una de las líneas de las pinturas que parecían de un artista jamás visto en donde se encontraba parecían muy suaves y expresaban tranquilidad con sus colores vivos sin ninguna señal de remordimiento. En unas cuantas ocasiones había escuchado que tú sientes como lo dibujas o escribes nunca lo había entendido pero tal vez tenían razón.

Me levante y me mire al espejo, escuche como la puerta se abría y me supuse que era Alfred entro con algo de timidez pero cuando me vio cambio su mirada parecía ¿decidida? Se acerco a mí de una manera muy rara que no pude comprender.

-Arthur hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace días pero la verdad no sabía como decírtelo y la verdad no sé ni cómo hacer y la verdad tampoco sé si es el momento indicado pero la verdad ya no se que pasa y creo que me voy a volver loco en poco tiempo.. –comenzó a hablar rápido como lo solía hacer cuando se ponía nervioso.

-Porque no simplemente lo dices ..- le dije restándole importancia a lo que me quería decir mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Porque .. – me tomo la cara con sus mano obligándome a mirarlo mientras se ruborizaba más cada vez que acercaba mas su rostro al mío cuando entendí lo que quería hacer, quite sus manos de mi rostro y me aleje, pero Alfred se acercaba más cada vez que yo daba un paso hacia atrás dejándome acorralado por las paredes que ya no me dejaban avanzar más.

-¿Por qué ahora? – le reproche mientras sentía como se me ponían rojas las mejillas cada vez que se acercaba aun más.

- Porque hace unos días no comprendía nada y la verdad .. – se acerco a mí y me volvió a tomar del rostro solo que esta vez no titubeó tanto y me beso con dulzura pero no pude corresponderle al ver que no le correspondía, me tomo de la cintura acercándome más hacia él mientras que con su otra mano me rodeaba el cuello haciéndome cosquillas provocando que abriera la boca un poco y aprovechara a meter su lengua explorando toda mi cavidad bucal memorizando cada punto de mi boca haciendo que me diera un choque eléctrico y me dejara llevar por lo que sentía en aquel momento provocando que le devolviera el beso con más pasión de la que él me lo había dado…

**Bueno es un poco más largo que el último capitulo ¬¬ **

**Sinceramente maldigo la escuela con sus exámenes todos raros y sin sentido… no me gusto el final …TT-TTT Soy mala haciendo cosas de este estilo 8B o tal vez me hago. VIVA EL YAOI! Yuuhuu por cierto perdonen por hacerlos esperar tanto.. casi 2 meses creo.. no me acuerdo muy bien ahora.. Los reviews :D**

MyobiXHatachiin:Losee los debí de confundir demasiado es que se me paso ponerle el nombre y cuando me di cuenta ya no podía hacer nada :B fue mi súper error me siento muy mal por eso pero la verdad les agradezco que me lo digan :D

Angiepam: pues claro que puedo hacer un Trio ;D todo es mejor en trio, un ejemplo más claro es el bad friends trio =3= son todos unos troles pero me hacen feliz mis días de aburrimiento :P

**Owo personas que leen este fic todo raro les quería pedir su ayuda de lectores normales y no anormales como yo pero quería poner a Francis en este cap pero como no se francés siento que no sería lo mismo TT-TT me pueden ayudar ¿Acaso me pueden dar una que otra palabra en francés? Para que tenga su esencia francistesca .**

**Por cierto tacaños en palabras algún review para que haga lo que ustedes quieran **

**Con estos dos :B reitero que todo cuenta**

**TODO**

**Todo**

**No dejen morir solo al botoncito que dice review**

**Háganlo por su bien **

**Y por el mío no quiero morir emo **

**Hasta Puedo bailar :D**

**^(=3=)^ -(=3=)- z(=3=)z**

1


End file.
